


Science

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fools in Love, M/M, Science, i wrote science way to much while doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Science can be messy
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: 3 Word Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Science

**Author's Note:**

> another installment of my 3 word challenge: Skin, Faint, Science

**“So I suppose you want to ask me what happened.” Fenton spoke, looking up at Gyro from where he landed on the roof of the Money Bin. Bits and pieces of the gizomosuit laying around him.**

**“Among other things, yeah.” Gyro replied, reaching a hand down to help his fallen boyfriend. Fenton stood up carefully, feeling the blood rush to new places and gathering every ounce of willpower not to faint right there. The rest of the gizmosuit fell off him, clattering to the floor around them as Gyro’s fingers began to examine newly revealed skin. “But I find that I don’t want to know what weird experiment you and Lil’ Bulb were up to.”**

**“All in the name of science of course, _mi amor.”_ Fenton replied with a smile as his eyes fluttered close, revelling in the soft electrical feeling of Gyro’s fingers against him.**

**“Well, science is going to have to clean this up before Scrooge yells at us.” Gyro replied, his hands coming to Fenton’s hair to smooth back the wayward strands. His beak pressing a soft kiss to his temple before pulling away.**

**“After lunch.” Fenton spoke, already pulling his boyfriend to the door of the Money Bin, “I’m starving.” Gyro couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he let Fenton all but drag him back inside. “Besides,” Fenton continued, coming to a stop and pulling Gyro flush against him, “I know you haven’t eaten since this morning, babe.”**

**Gyro grimaced as he searched for words to say that would appease Fenton. Instead he settled for a vague response, “Perhaps…” He said and Fenton crossed his arms.**

**“Uh-hu.” he replied, “That’s what I thought.” he replied, opening the door to the small entranceway that led to the elevator, “Good thing I brought leftovers from last night.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
